Love, Betrayl, and Lust
by RemusLupinLover429
Summary: What happens when Ginny leaves Harry because he's cheating on the with Hermione? Who will take her in? Eventaull GWRL


_**A/N: This is my first fic so please cut me some slack.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…. And if I did, I wouldn't be posting this.**_

I, Generva Weasly-Potter, love Harry Potter with all my heart. Harry and I have been married for a little over a year. I must say, though, we, like every other couple, have had our fights and ups and downs. But, amazingly, we made it through it all.

I woke up on Monday morning feel sick to my stomach. I decided I would go see my doctor, seeing this was an ongoing problem. I rolled over to notice Harry was up already.

_That's odd_, I thought. _He usually wakes me up when he gets up._

I just shrugged my shoulders and got up and dressed. I walked downstairs and caught a whiff of coffee.

_Bleh, _I thought I've always hated coffee

Harry was sitting at the table, reading the _Prophet, _and drinking his coffee.

"Morning, Luv," he said, barely glancing up.

"Morning," I said as I leaned in for a kiss that was not returned. I have him an odd look and wanted to say something.

_No,_ I thought. _I don't want to fight. Not now, anyway. I'll talk to him about it later._

"I'm going to the doctor. I'll be back in a bit. Love you." I heard no reply, so I walked out.

I arrived at the doctor's office and was seen almost immediately.

"What's the problem, Mrs. Potter?" asked Dr. Jason Lee as he was putting on his rubber gloves.

"Well," I began, "every morning for the last week, I've woke up and felt sick to my stomach. I was wondering if I could be… you know… pregnant?"

Dr. Lee looked at me and said, "It's a good possibility. I'll give you the test and we'll know shortly."

I did the test and sat impatiently on the examination table. Dr. Lee walked in with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Potter, you are pregnant," he said as he rechecked the results.

I was ecstatic! I thanked the doctor and decided to go straight home to tell Harry.

I pushed to door open to find what I believed to be an empty house.

"Harry," I called. No answer. "Harry," I called again. Still, no answer.

_Maybe he's taking a nap or something _I thought and started up the stairs.

I stopped in front of the door, listening intently. There was something going on in there and I was about to find out what.

I opened the door and my jaw dropped.

I saw my husband and my best friend in bed together. Having sex. Not just laying there talking. Having sex. It looked like what we used to do together.

I slammed the door and ran down the hall. I was heading towards the fireplace.

I heard Harry calling me. He was saying, "Ginny! Ginny, wait! I can explain!", but I didn't care. I wasn't sticking around.

I reached the fire place, grabbed a handful of floo powder, and screamed, "12 Grimmauld Place!"

And in a flash of green flames, I was gone.

I emerged from the fireplace of 12 Grimmauld Place in tears.

"Oh, I can't believe him!" I screamed as I stalked towards the kitchen. As I entered, all eyes were on me.

"What's wrong," asked Molly as I sat down at the table.

I shook my head, at first, but then, it all just burst out of me. "Harry's cheating on me with Hermione and I'm pregnant!"

Everyone just stared at me. Awe-struck.

"Are you serious?" asked Remus as he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I shook my head yes. "Are you sure? How do you know?"

"I caught them in the act," I said. " I went to the doctor to see if I was pregnant, which I am. I rushed home to tell Harry the good news, but when I got there I couldn't find him. I figured he was taking a nap or something, so I went up to our room. When I opened the door, I found Harry and Hermione having at it.

Once again, they all just stared at me.

"Oh, it'll be okay, honey!" Molly said. She went to give me a hug, but I stood up.

"No it won't!" I screamed. "My life is over and there's not a damn thing I can do about it!" With that said, I stormed up to my room and locked the door.

_**A/N: So, what do you think? Should I keep going to stop immediately? Review!**_


End file.
